Slow Down
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Watching him leave is always the hardest part, especially when this time he might not be coming back. Songfic


Slow Down

By: xBuffyxSparrowx

Pairing: OC/Logan

POV: 3rd Person

Rating: G

Chapters: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, Logan or the song 'Slow Down'.

Summary: Watching him leave is always the hardest part, especially when this time he might not be coming back. Song-fic.

* * *

Internal alarms ring loud and clear, warning me that something isn't right long before I hear the door of Logan's room open and close down the hall. My sensitive hearing picks up the sound of his duffle bag brushing against a jean covered thigh and the distinct noise his leather jacket makes when being zipped up. The alarm clock by my bed reads well past two a.m. while the rain pours down outside and realization hits like a knife to my heart. 

He's leaving again.

For the few years I've lived in the mansion, every inch of me has loved him. Just as those same inches die every time he decides to run off. My best friend, Marie, has been there with me through the others, reassuring me that he'd return once he finds what he's looking for and even letting me keep a hold of his dog tags while he's gone. But this time isn't like all the others before because those very tags are wrapped around his neck, quietly clanking together with every step. This time I know he's going for good and my heart constricts in pain.

Slipping quietly out of bed, I throw on a simple pair of black sleep pants and a white wife-beater before using my sharp, cat-like vision to travel down the dark halls. It's not surprising to find Logan in the mansion's large garage, trying to decide which of Scott's vehicles to steal this time. I take a brief moment to rememorize his features for the last time before making my presence known.

"Decide to take a drive in the rain?" I ask him, forcing a smile.

The look he throws my way is one of shock and frustration. He's always hated how easily I manage to sneak up on him, using the stealth of my mutation that earned me the nickname Kat.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" He replies gruffly as he turns back to the car he's selected.

"And miss the opportunity to piss you off before you run away again? Not bloody likely," I scoff.

He ignores the comment, throwing his bag into the trunk before making his way towards the driver side door. Despite my 'I-could-care-less' attitude, something inside me is calling out to try and stop him. Its demands are almost too difficult to ignore as I hesitantly take a step in his direction.

"I don't want you to go."

The words are quiet, even to my sensitive ears, and his slight pause is all that tells me he heard them too. His captivating eyes soften as they gaze upon me for a brief moment before he hides the look with annoyance.

"Go back inside, ( )."

Before I can speak another word, he's placed himself inside the car and the engine roars to life a few seconds later. Time seems to slow to an excruciating pace as he pulls out of the garage and into the darkness. With a mind of their own, my legs propel me forward until I find myself chasing the car down the drive. Despite my unnatural speed, I'm incapable of catching up to him as he makes his way past the gates and onto the main road. It kills me to stop moving, to just stand there and watch him drive away from me.

_I must look just like a fool_

_Here in the middle of the road_

_Standing there in your rear view_

_And getting soaked to the bone_

The chill of the night and the freezing droplets of water don't even register in my mind as my chest constricts with the heart ache of his leaving. Tears fall silently to mix with the rain as it soaks through my clothes and makes my blood run cold. Off in the distance, I can still see the glow of the car's lights as they travel further and further away from me.

_This land is flat as it is mean_

_A man could see for a hundred miles_

_So I'm still praying I might see_

_The glow of the break light_

With silent prayers, I will him to stop the car and turn around. My body cries for him to come back, to take me into his arms and tell me that he's loved me all along. With out him, I know my heart will slowly die and with a last, desperate attempt I fall to my knees to scream at any God that will listen to bring him back.

_But your wheels just turn_

_Down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all_

_You ain't showed it yet_

_I keep looking for the slightest sign_

_That you might miss_

_What you've left behind_

_I know there's nothing stopping you now_

_But I'd settle for a slow down_

As if to echo my anguish, lightning flashes through the sky and the thunder answers the sobs being torn from my throat. Every time is worse than the last, but this is more painful than anything I've ever experienced. The part that tortures me the most, though, is that he knew. In those brief moments when his gaze softened towards me, he knew what I feel for him. Still, he chose to leave.

_I held on longer then I should_

_Thought even you might change your mind_

_That those bright lights of Hollywood_

_Would fade in time_

With tear filled eyes, I risk glancing down the road one last time in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he will be coming back. And as my sobs die on the wind, the salty droplets of hurt unable to fall any longer, my mind begins to accept the loss. Even if my heart will not.

_But your wheels just turn_

_Down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all_

_You ain't showed it yet_

_You're just a tiny dot_

_On that horizon line_

_Come on tap those breaks_

_Baby just one time_

_I know there's nothing stopping you now_

_I'm not asking you to turn back around_

_But I'd settle for a slow down_

Through the suffering, I feel glove covered arms wrap around my shoulders and hear the quiet, comforting words of my best friend. I may never fully heal after losing Logan like this, but at least I will always carry with me one fond memory.

The distant, momentary glow of the break lights.

The End.


End file.
